


Did I ask?

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [20]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Danile complains--did he ask?
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Did I ask?

"Hey Jack, Sam." Daniel said as he sat opposite Jack and Sam. O'Malley was something of an SG-1 tradition now after they were allowed back in. It had been years since they first walked in together as a team, and it had been long since they were even really a team anymore. Jack had physically left SG-1 when he was promoted to General and had since moved on again to spend most of his time in D.C as Head of Homeworld Security, only returning to the Springs when Sam was there since the SGC was her home base. 

Sam herself was back from Atlantis and had taken various temporary commands, each one within the Stargate program, but only some of them in the mountain. Jack said he was waiting for the perfect command for her.

Nowadays, Teal’c had divided his time between Earth and Chulak. 

Daniel had slowly been given more time to work in and around Atlantis but was mostly still a member of SG-1 with Cam and Vala, the latter was the subject of his current frustration as he animatedly described. 

"You will not believe what she did today!" Daniel started as he picked up the menu but didn’t open it yet as he started his diatribe. "General Franks was at the SGC today to talk about the power vacuum left by the Ori and the system lords in the galaxy. All very serious, important things happening, and Vala has a list! An actual physical list of demands for, and I quote 'her part in saving the Earth and every known and unknown parts of this galaxy and at least one more’!" He exclaimed, not even noticing the flummoxed look on Jack’s face and the fact that Sam was holding back her giggling. "Of all the selfish demanding idiotic things! Then when she doesn't get her way she starts flirting!" He says, waving the menu angrily. "Of all the stupid selfish things to do -- did she really think flirting would get her what she wanted?" He huffed angrily, before falling silent and looking at the menu. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Did I ask?" Jack asked which got an outright giggle from Sam.

"What?" Daniel asked, distractedly.

Jack looked to Sam for moment before picking up a menu appearing to be studying it for a few seconds then said, "I like her."

This apparently was enough for Sam who almost sprayed her water from her nostrils then she coughed back her choke.

"What?!" Daniel snapped at Jack. 

Jack shrugged. "I like her. She keeps you down to earth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Daniel, but sometimes you can be -- a giant pain in the ass." He told Daniel.

"I always know I can turn to you for comfort, Jack. It’s one of the great things about our relationship."

"Will you let me finish?" He asked. Daniel took a deep sigh then looked at Jack. "You can be a giant pain in the ass --  **but** you are because you get lofty and have great ideals that no one can live up to. Vala brings you balance -- the best relationships do." He said, putting his arm around Sam with a smile on his face. "See, Sam makes me happy."

"And what do you bring to Sam?" Daniel asked, not believing it yet.

"A sense of humour." Sam said. "Come on, Daniel, you and I both know I took some things way too seriously before Jack." 

"See -- balance." Jack insisted, waving his hand between himself and Sam. "Vala keeps your head from being ascended before the rest of your body is prepared for it."

"You give her focus." Sam informed him. 

"I think she's perfect for you." Jack told him.

Daniel scoffed and muttered something about getting beer and walked off to the bar.


End file.
